ripperfrontfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Rippers Wiki
Good to see the adventures of another group of Rippers! If my lot ever decide to visit the Colonies, then perhaps I'll have them run into some of the folks here in their lodge - and if Dr. Garret is the one who has developed all of the new Rippertech on this site I might even have Dr. House spend some time 'studying' with him. In fact, the player of Dr. House is interested in the idea of having in-character correspondance with Dr. Garret, and having them posted on our Wiki, if Dr. Garret's player is also interested in the same. If your Rippers ever head to England, feel free to visit the Southend Lodge and interact with the various denizens there, most of them don't bite. Much. Tavis Hill 23:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) My group has had dealings all over the southeast and midwest. They help established lodges in Chattanooga, TN and Chicago, IL and have contacts in rural England. The rippertech has been through research correspendence with others. I will ask the Dr. Garrett player if he wants to participate. If anything at least they can collaborate of scientific finding and the like. That would be cool. Are the contacts in 'Rural England' anywhere in particular, and are they of any 'type' in particular - since they would logically be a crossover point for characters from the two lodges. I do note that Anne Grey is a full Professor at Oxford University (Game rules comment: Anne Grey doesn't have the prerequisites for the Scholar Edge, by the rules as written - as it requires two Knowledge skills at a d8, and hers are both a d6, Real World History Comment: she's managed to be a professor 60 years before the first 'real world' female professor, 30 years before the 'real world' Oxford allowed women to be actual members of the university, though there were all-female colleges as early as 1879, and women were allowed to attend certain lectures and take certain examinations, but degrees were not granted to women at Oxford until 1920! Cambridge was far more progressive, and managed a female professor 10 years earlier, in 1938. Women wanting an education, and indeed, any kind of position in an Educational establishment in the 1890's would have had to travel to either the continent or the U.S. to get it - though there was a medical college for women only, that opened in 1874. Not that this affects the game at all, I just happen to be a mine of useless information since some research was done on whether or not Belladonna could 'actually be a Doctor' having never left England!) and I've recently had a student from Oxford be an extra dabbling in "The King in Yellow" and put in a performance there. Tavis Hill 15:59, September 20, 2010 (UTC) yeah that student that read "the King in Yellow" didnt know what hit him. Great to see another Lodge or two it seems being created. Look forward if any of American Lodge want a spar with Rigg. @ Tavis, Yes the wanted to get playing and Oxford came to mind. Maybe she had earned her position but still didnt get the acknowledgement. She has played this one in about a year, so I could use GM privilege and edit it. My group literally didnt give the King in Yellow a chance. I must have the best high roller in this game...and if they pulled that Relic Adventure Card one more time... BTW, what was your favorite adventure. Mine had to the Secret Finale of the Demonic Diva. @Typh747 I think that would be a great match. I give you all license to use them. @Dolomite Indeed, the Demonic Deva is also my favourite of the adventures presented here so far - it gives a good sense of 'story' to it. And the King in Yellow was almost an anti-climax for your group, it would appear. Have you read Rig's account of The King in Yellow as I ran it? I added in a little more to the tale, to make a bit more of the whole 'other dimension' side of things, and I must admit that when dealing with 'pre-written' beasties, I do tend to re-write the stat blocks to be something that will challenge my players as well as the characters ;o). I'm usually pretty good at getting the balance right, I think, as there has been enough threat that characters have come close to death more than once, and have escaped it through their own ingenuity more than anything else (oh, and the occasional playing of the 'Out of the Frying Pan' Adventure Card. As far as the Relic Adventure Card is concerned, I've always enforced the 'must be used to succeed in an important task' part - with stress on the important (ok, so I can't remember the exact wording, but it's something along those lines. The same goes for the 'Cleanse the Soul' card for getting a point of Reason) - if the thing achieved wasn't particularlly 'important' on a Global/Plot Point/Individual Ripper's Sub-Plot fashion then no relic! (and, no Reason, for the same, um, reason) If she's not played in about a year, then you could, indeed, exercise GM Fiat, to alter the background, but that, of course, is up to you. I'd certainly drop the Scholar edge, and use that 'advance' to raise the two Knowledge skills to a d8 each, and then have Scholar be the next advance. I'm guessing you rarely have all 13 characters play at a single session, based on that. That's about the biggest game I've ever run - I did once run a regular Deadlands game, some 7 or 8 years ago now, that had 13 or so players every week. It can be tricky keeping everyone involved! We generally have between 4 and 6 turning up for most games - which works just fine. I can 'regularly' handle up to 8 players at once - but I don't think I'd want to do any more than that these days. Tavis Hill 12:16, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Today, our indiana jones character (carsteirs) crispy, found himself the supernatural colt gun, because he picked up the ace of spades for an interlude. my mrs, becki (Morag) jaw dropped with envy. Typh747 02:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I am still trying to figure how to use the Dramatic Interludes. The groups now is trying to keep an little girl from being used to open a portal for Demons to enter.Nathaniel Garth 22:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) User:Nathaniel Garth What problem are you having with dramatic interludes? if you want examples for cards, tell me what cards and i might be able to give an example, Im sure Tavis would be better. It's my birthday today (4th) and I got 3 sets of dice from Tavis and Kirsten (his fiancee who plays Dr House) so I have berzerk dice!!! Typh747 01:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy late Birthday I hope it was a good one Nathaniel Garth 00:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Dramatic Interludes We use Dramatic Interludes for two purposes: Long Journeys and Downtime. For long journeys, it's a matter of doing a little more than just saying 'it takes three weeks to get to Stockholm' or whatever - no-one is forced to do an interlude (as sometimes they can have 'downsides') but anyone who does one gets either a benny or an adventure card for their efforts - and it adds some 'story' to the travelling. Everyone that wants to do an interlude draws a card from the action deck and refers to the interlude rules for 'what happens' - of course, the 'what happens' is rather generic - usually giving either the mechanical outcome (a level of fatigue, for example) or the overall theme of the experience (you see something breathtaking) - and it's down to the player to flesh it out and describe it. On the 'getting stuff' cards, GM fiat can override what is and isn't available. For downtime, such as when one or more characters are undergoing or giving psychoanalysis for a month, the interludes give the other players to have a chance to tell the story of 'what they were doing during that time' For my part, I think they're really easy to run, and make for some memorable roleplaying moments, that also gives everyone that wants to do it a moment of 'spotlight time' - and they've added some really nice elements into the story of the game. I'm sure that Typh747 will comment on how he feels it works. Tavis Hill 20:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC)